Toy Animatronics
The Toy Animatronics Are easter eggs that appear in POPGOES . They are Fritz's Nightmares . The Animatronics of Popgoes 'Pizza were originally made to repel the toy animatronics nightmares from Fritz. They First appeared in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as antagonists, where the player had to use a empty Freddy mask to avoid them. Toy Bonnie = Toy Bonnie the Rabbit is the animatronic that bit Fritz as explained in POPGOES: The Plastic Grave. Popgoes the Weasel was created to destroy Toy Bonnie's nightmares from Fritz's mind. He appears briefly in the Minigames of POPGOES. Bonnie Glade was named after Toy Bonnie, as Fritz wanted to love that name again. Appearance He has a. appearance more realistic in comparison with the FNaF 2. Toy Bonnie resembles his FNaF 2 model; with his green irises and tinted light blue plastic skin. He has long rabbit ears erecting high above his head. Toy Bonnie has rosy cheeks that mark him as one of the Toy Animatronics. He sports a pair of jet black eyebrows atop dark purple eyelids with pointed eyelashes. Toy Bonnie has a white-colored snout with his nose erected. Positioned on his cheek are black freckles. He has large front upper teeth and small lower teeth on both of his jaws, which resemble a rabbit. Under Toy Bonnie's chin is a red bow tie. Behavior Unknown Role in The Plastic Grave and in POPGOES He only appears on one page biting Fritz on the head. Fritz later names his daughter after Toy Bonnie. In the minigames of POPGOES, he is shown to be destroyed in Fritz's mind by Popgoes. Trivia * Fritz names his daughter Bonnie after Toy Bonnie. * He is shown to be connected to Popgoes. ** That is because of how similar Popgoes is to Toy Bonnie in appearance. |-|Toy Freddy = Toy Freddy Fazbear is minor Toy Animatronic in POPGOES. He doesn't have much of a role in the lore except to be a nightmare in Fritz's mind. Toy Freddy can be seen in POPGOES 2 as a spotlight mask. Appearance Toy Freddy resembles his FNaF 2 model; he sports blue eyes and brown textured skin which reflects on the light. Like all other Toy Animatronics, Toy Freddy has rosy cheeks. He has a top hat with a red stripe upon his head. Behavior Toy Freddy only appears in the Arcade Room as a Hallucination and Easter Egg before disappearing after a few seconds. Trivia |-|Toy Chica = Toy Chica the Chicken is a minor animatronic that appears in POPGOES. The Squirrel Sisters was created to destroy Toy Chica's nightmares from Fritz's mind. Appearance Toy Chica resembles her FNaF 2 model; with her blue irises and yellow plastic skin. Toy Chica has rosy cheeks that mark her as one of the Toy Animatronics. She sports a pair of jet black eyebrows atop dark purple eyelids with pointed eyelashes. Toy Chica has a orange-colored beak. In the Minigame, she appears to have her beakless and eyeless look when she gets off the stage in FNaF 2. Under Toy Chica's chin is a Let's Play bib. Behavior Unknown Role in POPGOES Trivia |-|Mangle/Funtime Foxy= Mangle/Funtime Foxy the Pirate is minor Toy Animatronic in POPGOES. It's doesn't have much of a role in the lore except to be a nightmare in Fritz's mind. Appearance Mangle resembles a fixed version of its FNaF 2 model; its sports yellowish orange eyes and white textured skin which reflects on the light. Like all other Toy Animatronics, Mangle has rosy cheeks. Its has a hook replacing it right hand . Behavior Mangle only appears in the Server Room as a Hallucination and Easter Egg before disappearing after a few seconds. Trivia |-|Gallery = Full Body Toy Freddy.png POPTBonnie.png Toy Chica.png Toy Foxy.png Balloon Boy.png Minigames Toy freddy minigame sprite by popgoescollection-d8q08e2.png Toy bonnie minigame sprite by popgoescollection-d8q08g4.png Toy chica minigame sprite by popgoescollection-d8q08qd.png Mangle minigame sprite by popgoescollection-d8tbq48.png Toy Freddy.gif Toy Bonnie.gif Toy Chica.gif Mangle.gif Balloon_Boy.gif Toy_Freddy_(dead).png Toy_Bonnie_(dead).png Toy_Chica_(dead).png Mangle_Dead.png Balloon_Boy_(dead).png FNaF 2 ToyFreddyBlackEyes.png ToyBonnieLeaning.png ToyChicaClose.png RedesignedFoxyTheMangle.png Category:Animatronics Category:Toy animatronics